


Take Back the Night

by Conjure_Lass



Series: Science Buddy Love Affair or How Brainy and Lyle Fell in Love [3]
Category: Legion of Super Heroes - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, OTP Feels, Oral Sex, Purple Prose, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, i love these boys, lots of commas, why isn't there more fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:19:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conjure_Lass/pseuds/Conjure_Lass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyle and Querl find pleasurable ways to take back the night.  Now with equations and geek love!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Back the Night

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not have been at least somewhat inspired by the Justin Timberlake song. I apologize for any mistakes, bad grammar, or poor wording; I edited it myself. I'd like to thank Micheal Bolton's greatest hits for getting me through the sexy parts when I hit a writer's wall. XD!! Anyway, hope you guys like it!

9:47pm  
  
“Thanks for coming tonight.  I know you’ve been busy,” Lyle murmurs into the curve of Brainy’s ear, his voice dipping down low to match the mood while his lips dip down lower to catch one plump green earlobe between his teeth.   
  
Brainiac responds with a strange amalgam of a sigh and a gasp, the intimate sound tightening Lyle’s belly and warming him all the way to the soles of his bare feet.  They’d retired to his bedroom after dinner, turning on all the wall-mounted computer panels instead of the standard lights to add a bit of romantic ambiance.  Lyle smiles as the formula for oxytocin scrolls lazily across Querl’s forehead from a holoboard he kept near the dresser for scientific epiphanies.  
  
The evening had been _perfect_.  
  
Atmosphere making him bold, Lyle reaches out to graze fingertips along the dip of Querl’s collarbone, coasting up, up, up to the zipper of his uniform top.  Butterflies erupt in his stomach as he catches Brainy’s eyes with his own, pointedly fiddling with the slider in an unspoken question.   
  
One small, confident nod later and the zipper begins its lazy downward journey.

  
  
10:20pm  
  
Undressing Querl is like laying bare an endless green gradient, hues of verdant skin morphing beneath Lyle’s hands wherever the Coluan’s blood rushes up to greet them. The softest jade blushes into vibrant emerald as unsteady palms glide over hipbones and discover the insides of thighs.  Lyle ghosts fingertips along the backs of knees where the skin is forest and dark, delighting in the barely-restrained giggle it produces on his way to the soles of apple green feet.  He leaves no stretch of mossy skin untouched in his exploration, eventually letting his lips replace his hands until Querl is squirming beneath him, until he’s tugging impatiently at Lyle’s hair to press their mouths together in a kiss that leaves them trembling.   
  
“This is…exceedingly pleasant,” Querl murmurs as they separate, kissing Lyle’s cheek in a way that can only be described as charming.  It reminds him of the first time Brainy did it, of the utter shock that accompanied the act and the indecision and uncertainty that followed in the weeks after.   
  
There is _no_ indecision now.  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“ _Mmmhmmm._ ”  
  
“Well,” he replies with a grin, rearing back momentarily to pull his shirt up over his head and struggle out of his pants, “it’s obviously not pleasant enough if you’re still capable of using four syllable words to describe it.”  
  
Querl doesn’t respond out loud, but his body is a wealth of non-verbal signals for someone observant enough to read them.  He doesn’t have enough practice to hide the tiny shudder of his shoulders or the way he reaches up with his toes to tickle through the hair of Lyle’s exposed calf muscle.  He hasn’t had enough experience to hide the way he's feeling, and so he turns his face into the pillow, averting his gaze as his cheeks bloom with color.  
  
“Is this part of the copulation process?” Brainy’s voice is breathy and unsteady and _delicious_. “Making elaborate promises you’ll inevitably have trouble keeping?”  
  
And, really, who doesn’t love a challenge?

  
  
10:45pm  
  
Granted, this wasn’t exactly the way Lyle had intended to win that challenge.   
  
But he _definitely_ likes it.  
  
Because not only is Brainiac unable to use any four syllable words; he’s pretty much incapable of speaking _at all_.  His lips, now swollen a deep green, are wrapped around Lyle’s erection with improbable precision, curiously suckling up and down the shaft as though testing the waters, as though he’s performing some kind of sexuality experiment.   This, in all likelihood, is probably the case.  He’s probably locking away every sound Lyle makes, setting to memory every flavor and scent in that 12th level brain of his.  
  
It’s all incredibly sensual.       
  
“ _Mmmm_ …oh, oh _grife_ ,” Lyle tries to breathe normally but can’t, forced to draw in huge gulps of air through his mouth as he plunges his fingers into Brainy’s hair for anchorage, “gods, y-you don’t have…to do…this!  It’s your first t-ti-- _sprooock_!”  
  
It isn’t that this is the best blowjob he's ever gotten; having an older boyfriend all those years unquestionably had its perks.  But this is _Querl_.  This is the man Lyle has dreamed and fantasized about for years, the one he pined and mooned over, the one that he’d loved in silence for what seemed like forever.  And so to actually experience the act of Querl Dox sucking him off?  To live this moment?  To be able to watch his flesh disappearing in and out of that sweet mouth?   
  
Well…it certainly makes up for any lack of finesse.  
  
Brainy draws back with a filthy, wet sound. “Precisely,” he says, pressing an almost innocent kiss to the inside of Lyle’s thigh; a stark contrast to his mouth’s previous activities. “This is our first time. I would like to ascertain as much as possible about your preferences--”  
  
 “You!” Lyle, having finally caught his breath, interrupts without thinking, sitting up more fully so he can cup Querl’s cheek in his palm and rub the pad of his thumb under one eye.  
  
“W-what?”  
  
“My preferences.  Just… _you_.  Sprock the rest, we’ll figure it out as we go.  I want…”   
  
The right words won’t come; Lyle can barely think through the steady throbbing between his legs anyway. But there must be something about his expression that speaks for him, because without warning Querl is clamoring up to crush their mouths together, unintelligible words pouring from his lips as they collapse in a chaotic tangle of limbs to the mattress below.  
  
Lyle can’t quite make it out what he’s saying.

It doesn’t really matter…

  
  
11:22pm.  
  
“ ** _Lyle_**!”  
  
Now this is more of what he’d had in mind.  
  
“ _Metron’s chair_!  I-I- _ohhhh_!”  
  
This isn’t the kind of sex that you see in the pornovids where everyone’s makeup is perfect and everything looks practiced and stylized.  This is _real_. This is Querl’s skin dripping with sweat, his hair sticking to his forehead at odd angles as his wet fingers struggle to find purchase anywhere from the pillow to the sheets to the headboard to Lyle’s ass.  This is the way his voice crackles and breaks, calling out dirty obscenities in a high-pitched tone that echoes desperately off the walls.  This is the way Brainiac’s jaw locks in ecstasy as his head thrashes from side to side, the absolute abandon of his body as he shudders and bucks and arches against Lyle’s own.  
  
Lyle never thought he’d get to have this moment, and so he commits it all to memory in case he wakes and everything has been a cruel dream.  In case the feel of himself buried deep inside Querl Dox --hot and tight and perfect-- was just another fantasy.  He doesn’t want it to be.  He wants to stay like this forever, utterly overwhelmed with the musky smell of sex, consumed with the sound of their skin slapping together and the unbelievable amount of emotion that this physical act leaves in its wake.  
  
Suddenly Brainiac cries out with new urgency, his eyes wide and frantic as he reaches out his arms for Lyle.   
  
Eager to comply, he leans in from where he’s crouched between Querl’s spread legs, dislodging one of his elbows from where it’s been holding the Coluan’s thighs open.  Using his now-free hand to prop himself up while somehow managing to maintain their rhythm, he hums in pleasure as warm arms surround him, drawing him down, down, down…  
  
 _Down_?!  
  
All at once everything comes to a screeching halt, the room utterly silent save for their heaving chests and the steady hum of the holovid boards.  You could hear a pin drop if not for their pulses hammering in their ears. And Lyle Norg, whom just moments ago had been rather impressed with his own prowess, is now faceplanted directly onto the mattress under Brainiac 5’s armpit.   
  
He could _die_.  
  
What do you say?  What do you say when you’re having the best sex of your life and you do something this stupid?! Who _does_ this?!  Heat rushes all the way up to the tips of his ears as Lyle tries and fails to muster the courage to look up at Querl’s face.  He’s probably so insulted! Here it is, Brainy’s first time, and Lyle has gone and ruined it…  
  
Though he might have to amend that thought if the giggling is any indication.  
  
Lyle feels his stomach unclench as he listens to the blossoming sound rush in to fill the silence.  It’s true!  Querl is laughing!  In fact, not only is he laughing, but his whole body is positively vibrating with it, making his green belly quiver adorably and his eyes shine with each unrestrained chuckle.   
  
“You’re…not mad?” Lyle asks meekly, running the tip of his finger down the center of Querl’s nose and delighting in the answering grin.  
  
There had been a time when they’d first met that Brainy had almost never smiled, and even when he had it was always smug or arrogant.  But now, tempered with affection, his smile makes Lyle feel like a pluberry-pop melting in the sun.  It eases his concerns and makes everything in the universe feel fine as long as he’s always getting smiled at just like that.   

Gods, he was turning into a sap.

When the moment finally passes, Querl takes a long, deep breath. “I’d be happier if we could continue?” His arms are open again, utterly inviting and truly the only place Lyle wants to be right now.  
  
Or…ever, really.

  
11:50pm  
  
Lyle has never really held someone like this before.  
  
Back when Condo and he had been together, this arrangement had usually been reversed. In those days there had been something about their personal dynamic that had made it comfortable to be cradled in Condo’s arms.  It had felt right. Safe.  He’d needed it, especially after he’d thought that Querl was….was…  
  
But that was then.

  
Because the way that Querl had clung to him in the aftermath of their lovemaking --hiding his face, refusing to budge-- had told Lyle that this was what _he_ needed _now_.  It was as though Brainy had never been held before in his entire life, and the sad realization that he probably _hadn’t_ makes Lyle’s eyes sting.  It didn’t take a genius to figure out that Brainiac 5 had not been the recipient of many hugs.  
  
So Lyle tries to make it good, weaving one of his legs between both of Querl's to capture him in a whole body embrace and draw him in until they're lined up like a single seam.  He takes his time tracing fingertips along every patch of available skin, murmuring sweet nonsense into messy blond hair. “Do you have any idea how long I’ve been waiting for this?” The whispered confession comes surprisingly easy, smooth like water overflowing from an overfull cup; after keeping his feelings a secret for so long, the freedom to voice them is an intoxicating release.  
  
Stirring beside him, Querl glances up, his expression strange and unreadable. It’s as though he’s having some kind of internal debate, like he’s weighing the consequences of what he’s about to say.  Silence settles between them.  
  
“No...I had _no idea,_ " Brainy murmurs at last, his eyes full of regret and unspoken apology as they dart nervously across Lyle's face as though trying to ascertain  whether or not he was upset about his feelings having gone unrequited for so long.   
  
And it makes Lyle's stomach feel _sick_.  
  
Because Lyle’s feelings _weren’t Querl’s fault_.  Lyle having been trained since he was twelve to mask what he was thinking wasn’t Querl’s fault.  The fact that Lyle had gone out of his way to make sure his feelings went unnoticed wasn’t Querl’s fault. And it wasn’t as though Lyle had been very observant himself when his feelings finally _were_ returned and absolutely _none_ of that was Querl’s fault.  
  
There is no blame to be assigned in this, no fingers to point; more than anything Lyle wants to make that clear.  But when he opens his mouth to speak, to ease the doubt swirling in Querl’s eyes, the words die in his throat and leave him painfully mute.  
  
So he draws Brainy in as tightly as he can, hoping his feelings are present in the press of his lips to the corner of one green eye.  


And if he tastes just a hint of salt, he keeps it to himself.

  
11:57pm  
  
“ _Again_.”

  
  
1:49am  
  
“The Biot-Savart law of electromagnetism.”  
  
“ _Argh_!  How am I supposed to win when you’ve memorized every equation in the known universe?!”  
  
Lyle sits up from where he’s straddled atop Querl’s ass and reaches his arms above his head in a lazy stretch.  Yawning, he feels his jaw pop and sighs appreciatively; it had gotten a little sore from being held open so long while he wrote out calculations with his tongue onto Querl’s back.   
  
Smug amusement practically oozes from Brainy’s tone in reply.  “I hesitate to say you’re not going to.  I’d forfeit now and save face.”  
  
Arrogant, but hardly unexpected.

What had begun as a playful jab at Querl’s scientific proficiency had turned into a game, and what had turned into a game had evolved into yet another excuse to indulge in their never-ending rivalry. _C’est la vie_. Unfortunately Lyle was definitely losing; still, he'd always had a stubborn streak and was determined to find an equation so complex that even Brainiac wouldn’t be able to discern it.  Surely there had to _be_ one, though he admittedly hadn’t come up with it in the last twenty minutes and was starting to doubt that he’d be able to do so before both of them passed out from exhaustion.  
  
“Spare me the trash talk, Dox.”  
  
Brainy chuckles and resettles himself, twisting his head round so one cheek rests against his crossed arms and he can observe Lyle at the same time.  It’s amazing that he’s not turned on, Lyle thinks to himself, what with his prick resting in the small of Brainiac’s back like this. Maybe the spirit of competition was keeping Lyle from noticing it to a large extent, though he had his suspicions that making love twice in the span of three hours had a little more to do with it than he’d like to admit.  
  
Once more he leans down and extends his tongue, starting his next equation near the top of the left shoulder.  Querl’s reaction --a sharp gasp followed by a tiny shiver-- is instantaneous, and Lyle smiles into his lover’s skin before continuing.  Three characters in…  
  
“Relativistic Doppler effect.”  
  
“ _Godsdammit, Querl_!”   
  
Sighing dejectedly, he takes a deep breath and decides that this next attempt will be his last; Schrödinger’s equation is the only one that springs to mind now anyway.  Once he’s satisfied that he’s gotten it mostly correct down the curve of Brainy's spine, he pulls back with what _could_ be a pout. It isn’t, though.  He’s just getting tired, obviously; it doesn’t have anything to do with the fact that Lyle hates losing. Not to mention, he isn’t really losing anything anyway because this is just for fun.  Obviously.  
  
“I’m afraid…I don’t know that one.  Are you certain you’ve written it correctly, Norg?”  
  
Huh?  
  
“Excuse me?” Lyle replies, his voice high as he tilts around so he can blink incredulous eyes down at Querl’s face.  “Oh come on! That’s a thousand year old equation!  Don’t tell me you haven’t--”  
  
But it’s then, upon getting a better look, that he really sees what’s going on. From the tense set of his deltoids to the way he turns his face inwards so Lyle can’t see his expression; Brainy’s whole body is giving away the truth.  And the truth is that despite Querl’s utter hatred for admitting ignorance on any subject, despite him always wanting to have the upper hand in every situation, despite him always having to have the last word…  
  
“You just let me win.”   
  
The dark blush creeping up the back of Querl’s neck is all the answer he needs.

  
  
4:43am  
  
Sunlight is peeking over the dark rim of Earth when Brainy’s breath finally evens out, his body going lax in Lyle’s arms.  
  
The silent protest had gone on for hours, Lyle occasionally urging Querl to rest while the other boy obstinately focused on the quiet planet beyond the window, waiting for the coming dawn as though it held some unknown importance. Each time his eyes began to close he would sharply shake his head, blond hair going everywhere as he forced himself to stay awake as long as possible despite the fatigue of his body.

Eventually Lyle had understood…he didn’t want tonight to be over yet either…  
  
But as the first rays of light pour across his bedroom floor, beams of brilliance casting long shadows along the walls, Lyle begins to feel the sticky pull of slumber sucking him under its murky surface.  The night is officially spent, and as he indulges his sentimentality and matches his breathing to Querl’s, he realizes that the same can be said of himself.  Every muscle is sore, every patch of skin is tingling, his libido is sated and his heart is absolutely overflowing with unadulterated sap.

He can’t remember the last time he was this happy… _has_ he ever been this happy?

“You really wore me out, babe,” he chuckles softly into the tickly hairs at the nape of Brainy’s neck, breathing in the subtle smell of dried sweat and lab disinfectant.  Moments later the other boy shifts in his sleep, extending a calloused hand to fumble under the sheets until it cups Lyle’s butt cheek and gives it a few possessive pats.

“H-hey!” Lyle sputters, his cheeks blooming with heat.

The voice, despite being freshly-woken and groggy, is so very clearly smug.

“If you deemed that exceptional, just wait until I have a full working knowledge of coitus…”

 

The End!

 


End file.
